Lost For So Long
by Monisha Ayita
Summary: Morna and Liz, abused and alone at the age of seven. Their lives will change when the Malfoy's let them into their home, giving them a glimps of the most magical of lives. Years later, they meet the Malfoy boys again, but things have changed for the worst
1. On The Streets of England

Hey ppl, well I really needed to do this story. I hope to update it every weekend, as long as I get at least 5 reviews during the week. seriously, I mean come on, guys. So, if anyone has questions about the story, just ask. Also, I you see any spelling or grammatical errors or anything, please fill me in, I try to get everything but between me and my computers spell check, things still get by. Au Revoir, tout le monde!

* * *

She lay under the bench at the bus stop. Her wide brown eyes searched every face. Atseven years old, she had a premature sense of who would try and coax her from be spot, intent on helping the poor little girl. Liz figured that leaving her spot was worth getting wet if someone came up to her. Morna would be worried if she wasn't in the same spot she had been in when she left. A kind looking woman was approaching, umbrella in hand. Liz rolled out from under the bench. "Wait," the woman called. 

Liz ran. Screw the lady, she didn't want help. She ran behind a building and waited for the woman to give up and leave. Liz's heart ached. It would have felt good to go home with someone who seemed truly concerned. No, she scolded herself firmly, all me & Mona needs is each other. She knew it was true, but it didn't help much. Finally the woman walked away.

With a sigh, Liz went back to the bench and sat on it. She was wet now, no point in lying on the ground. She looked up at the sky, then opened her mouth and let the cool rain water splash down her throat. Her stomach growled, reminding her that it wasn't water she needed. England was much harder to live in then Chicago.

Liz looked down and saw Morna heading towards her, a grocery bag in hand. Liz's mouth watered at the sight of it.

Morna sat next to her with a sigh. Even though they were Irish twins (born within the same year) Liz was a good four months younger, and small for her age, so Morna had always been her bigger protector.

Morna glanced at Liz, "Your gonna get sick, wet as you are."

Liz scrunched her nose at her sopping sister, "your one to talk."

Morna rolled her eyes, "Let's find somewhere dry to eat."

Liz followed with a grin, never losing sight of Morna's long tangle of black hair.

They ended up in the subway; it was underground, well away from the rain. Liz pushed her blond locks away from her face, watching Mona pull out half of a sub sandwich.

It was more then they'd had in weeks. Her eyes widened when Morna pulled out an orange, barely rotten, AND a bag of chips. She could have cried.

Morna split everything, giving Liz the larger half of everything and ripping the rotten part of the orange.

Both of them were silent for a minute, devouring the food. Both of them needed a minute after, to appreciate the food, and the fact that they might not get more for a while. Regrets of eating it so fast came and left swiftly, there was no point in regret. Liz looked around. Then she blinked. Two boys, about her age, were walking around, looking confused and angry. One had grey eyes and white-blond hair. His hair was longer then Liz was used to seeing, brushing his cheek as his head spun, looking at his surroundings.

The second boy caught and held Liz's attention. She didn't know why, there was nothing odd about him or anything. His hair was similar in length to his friends, a bit shorter and a dark brown color. His ocean blue eyes caught hers and she looked away, feeling bad for staring.

"Morna," she said with a frown, looking back up, "They look lost."

Morna glanced at the boys and shrugged. "Let's go say hi."

They got up. Morna got directly behind them, a wicked gleam in her eyes. "Lost?"

The boys jumped. Liz gave Morna a scorning look for purposely frightening them. "Do you need help?" She put on her best innocent look: there was no point in scaring them off.

The boys glanced at each other. The blond said to his friend, "If there down here, they must be muggles if their down in this dump, Josh. "

Both girls gaped. They had on idea what "muggle" meant, but they were willing to bet it wasn't nice.

Morna pursed her lips, "Um, excuse me?"

The boys looked at her funny, apparently it was the other boys turn …Josh?... to talk, "Come on, Draco, we just gotta find The Leaky Cauldron."

Liz couldn't help herself, they were rude, but knowing something excited her, "We know where that is!" She bounced happily. The girls had noticed the dingy pub as a place they could sleep in because it was so dark and dingy, no one would notice them. Draco and Josh stared at her silently for a moment. "Yea, sure muggle." They smirked at her.

"Hey!" Morna gave both of them a sturdy push, she did not tolerate people teasing Liz, who's smile had faded rapidly at their comment.

Draco reacted worse, "Hey, watch yourself, muggle."

"YOU'RE A MUGGLE!" Morna shouted in frustration, getting called something you don't understand can get frustrating.

Both boys stared at her confused, then they burst into laughter.

"…us…muggles…yea, ok…"

Liz and Morna stared at them in shock. As quickly as the laughter had come, it stopped, Josh said, "Well, if they know where it is…"

Liz smoothed out her raggedy pants as if they were a skirt; it only made it worse, "if you would follow… Morna."

Morna rolled her eyes and turned abruptly. She didn't wait for the others to catch up.

* * *

They got to the Leaky Cauldron. As they walking, Draco and Josh were whispering worriedly about how 'the muggles' shouldn't even be able to see this place. 

A tall man walked up to them, eyebrow raised. Liz and Morna both smiled politely.

The man had long blond hair that looked off on a man like him. Grown men that old shouldn't have hair that long, in their opinion.

Liz looked up at him, chocolate eyes trusting, "Hello, sir. We were helping them two (she pointed a thumb at Draco and Josh) get here." She gave him her most sugary smile, adults like sugary.

The man scowled at them like they were dirty, well they were but it's just plain rude to look at people like that. "Draco, Josh," he snarled, "how did two muggles get in here?"

Stuttering slightly, Draco told him what had happened. He nodded, "well, let's take them to the Manor…. My Lord should know what to do." The boys gulped. Liz looked up at the man hopefully, "Will you be able to take us home, Sir?"

The man smirked, leaning down to look her in the eye, "Well, little girl, that depends on how good you are. "

Solemnly, Liz nodded, mouth in a stubborn line. Most of their life adults had told them that they'd get what they wanted, if they'd just be good. This time, they were determined to do just that.


	2. Let the Fun Begin

Hey. I am sooooooo super sad. I suck at life. So, no body's reviewing my sad little story... I have the 3rd chapter ready too... But I'm sooo not posting it till I get some reviews. don't be a loser. Fall to the prey of peer pressure. Review. (you know you want to, babe!)

* * *

Josh and Draco could not believe what was happening. Draco's dad was not nice. They knew that from experience. He was not one to take time out of his day to get two little homeless muggles home. They would be way less surprised if he took a nice second to push them into a vat of boiling acid for God's sake. Both boys had queasy feelings when Lucius leaned over with that 'don't mind me, I'm just here to help you' look on his face. Draco glanced at Josh. Josh shrugged. Hey, what could they do about it? 

Liz smiled at Morna. Whatever happened, happened; in her eyes. Maybe they wouldn't get back home, but they were bound to find an adventure hidden in this mystery world that lay ahead.

Morna looked around, eyes darting, taking in her surroundings. She wasn't about to trust some old guy she barely knew. She suspected that he had something up his sleeve, but Liz was excited. If worse came to worse, Morna could always deal with it when it comes.

Lucius turned abruptly. He began to walk through the back door. Draco and Josh followed. Liz and Morna blinked. Did everyone move this rapidly?

Morna raised a teasing eyebrow at Liz and mocked the group, head up, arms swinging royally, she followed. Liz skipped along after.

Lucius stopped in front of a brick wall just outside the door. He pulled out a long wooden rod and tapped it against the wall. Morna raised an eyebrow. She leaned over to Liz and whispered, "Someone lost a marble up there..." Liz giggled and pushed her away.

Suddenly a hole stared to open up in he bricks, like two giant hands were peeling the bricks back. Both girls' eyes widened. The opening pulled back into a doorway. Everyone walked under it into Diagon Alley. Liz gasped. Morna grabbed her hand, squeezing it hard. Where were they? With a glance at each other they immediately concluded: don't ask; follow. It was time to put masks on; play it cool; they knew what was going on. Riiight...

Liz caught up with Josh. "So, how are you related to Lucius?" she asked.

Josh frowned. "He's my uncle." He didn't look thrilled. "Do you skip everywhere?"

Liz smiled and twirled around, hands above her head, "why walk when you can dance?"

Josh frowned, "because people stare at you otherwise."

Liz giggled. "I'm in ripped clothes and covered in dirt and smut. People will stare anyway. At least let them have something happy to stare at."

Josh's frown deepened. Weirdo. He looked around. His eyes widened. The Comet150 was out. "Draco! Look!" he gasped.

Draco's head whipped around. Both boys ran to the small crowd standing in front of the Quidditch shop. They pushed their way through, Draco calling out "Out of my way. Out of my way! I'm the Malfoy's boy. Come on! MOVE!"

Liz and Morna watched this chaos with wide eyes. Ummm... what the hell?

Lucius rolled his eyes. "Boys, I've just got you a few at home. You can look at them up close then."

Draco whooped happily. They ran after Lucius, pestering him.

"What does it look like?"

"Is it really that fast?"

"When are we going home?"

"SHUT UP!" Lucius turned towards the boys and said in a dangerous whisper, "We will go home when we go home! If you do not shut your traps I will get rid of those things before you can say meter per hour!"

Wide eyed, Liz and Morna froze, staring at Lucius. Draco and Josh followed Lucius, quiet and meek. None of them noticed that the two girls had stopped following. Liz turned to Morna. "Whoa." Whoa was right. Silently, they turned around, staring at the unfamiliar surroundings. They soooo were not following that creep. Nooo Way!

Morna sighed, "Fancy a look around this place?"

"You betcha."

They went from shop to shop, not going in, just window shopping. The stores were amazing. Never had they seen so many odd people and wares. They had come across a store solely devoted to owl! Owls for Heaven's sake!

Soon the sister's came upon a darker ally. It looked a bit creepy and dangerous. They glanced at each other, grinning mischievously. They linked arms and began their journey into the unknown. The first shop they stumbled into was Borgin and Burkes. Borgin looked up, annoyed. "Come back with ya parents, you brats, we don't got any kid junk."

They glared at him and began to look around. Liz found them first. They were two long wooden rods, similar to the ones Lucius had used. But they were prettier... More intricate. Liz picked up the one with a roaring lion on the side that must have been the handle. Borgin's eyes widened. "Hey you brat, put that down! Don't make me curse you!"

Liz gave his her best 'Okay weirdo...' look.

Borgin shouted, "Hey!" he pulled out a rod of his own.

Liz's rod glowed suddenly. A spark went flying from it and she flew the other direction, blasted back like she had shot a shotgun. After the smoke cleared, she looked up with a shocked expression. "Oh my God! That was awesome!"

Morna, with a worried look sent Liz's way, picked up the other rod, a darker wood with a snake curled around the handle.

She dropped it, it burned to the touch. Snatching it up, she glanced a look at Borgin and stuck it in her pocket. "NO!" Borgin shouted with anger.

At that moment, a very unhappy Draco and Josh followed Lucius, for he blamed them for losing track of the girls. Lucius heard Borgin's desperate cry. "This way," he snapped at the boys.

Meanwhile, Borgin was pointing his wand threateningly at a giggling Morna. What did he think he was gonna do, throw that at her? Liz, though, was contemplating the situation. She glanced at Borgin, and then Morna's head, to which he was pointing. Then she remembered Lucius, poking the brick wall, and it opening up to them. Finally, she remembered all the odd assortments waiting to be bought in the small stores along the Alley. It all clicked suddenly in her mind. "No!" she screeched. She dived at Morna.

Liz pushed Morna out of the way just as Borgin was shouting "Crucio!"

A red spark flew over Liz's nose.

Morna jumped up angrily. "How dare you throw something at me and my sister!"

Liz rolled her eyes. "Morna," she whispered, "Morna!"

Morna looked down, exasperated. "What!"

Liz motioned for Morna to come closer. Morna, concerned, sat down, and they crawled behind a shelf, "Well, what?"

Liz stared at Morna grimly, then she explained everything she had figured out. She explained that this must be some sort of magical community, and gave all of her proof. Morna nodded, but it took until about half way through the explanation for her to believe that all of what Liz said was true. But hey, can you blame her. Liz held up the rod in her hand. "So these must be..."

Morna nodded grimly, "wands."

Just then, Lucius stormed in. "What the devil is going on in here," He snarled.

Liz and Morna's heads shot up. Uh-oh. Liz stood up and pointed accusingly at Borgin, "HE DID IT!"

Borgin glared at them. "I don't know who those brats are, or where they came from, but they stole Slytherin and Griffindor's wand, they did! Usin' 'em, too. "

Lucius laughed, "you are mistaken, Borgin, these two rascals are no more then muggles."

Liz jumped up, "yeah, well, muggle this!" Her aim was way too off to hit Lucius' eyes widened as she cried out "Crucio!" A pot not far from Lucius shattered as Liz's spell hit it.

Lucius's face tightened. He started towards Liz, hands balled into fists.

Liz gaped. Ops. "S-s-sir, I'm sorry. R-R-Really I am. I didn't know what it did. Really. I'm sorry. Really, really, really, really, really, really, really..." Lucius had caught up to her. He grabbed her by the arm, then grabbed Morna. "You two are coming with me!"

"Hey!" Morna shouted at him, "How dare you! You cannot just grab us like this!"

"Yea! We nicked those wand, we ain't given em' back, so there ours!" Liz piped in.

Lucius ignored him. He walked the four children into a small room behind the store. Then he pulled out his wand and... Poof.

"Ah! Where are we?"


	3. Into the Lair

Hi! Still trying to pick up some meager reviews here people! Decided to post this chapter up. So How do we like it so far? Yea or No? Oui ou Non? Come on people, feedback! A tribute to those who did review is at the end of this chapter.

* * *

A tight, uncomfortable feeling came over the group. It was like being squeezed through an extremely tight tube. Morna, Liz, Draco, and Josh's heads spun and they suddenly crashed to the ground. Well, to be completely honest Morna didn't crash to the ground. She's much too stable for that. If it helps, she did stumble. A little.

Anyway, the entire experience was waaaay freaky. They landed in a large room. Looking up, Josh and Draco recognized the room with a groan. They got up first, shakily. They didn't look surprised about where they were, just unhappy about it.

Liz and Morna on the other hand, were totally freaked. Morna scanned the room, pulling Liz up roughly. Morna found herself reaching for a knife. She didn't have one. Old habits die hard. Liz on the other hand, stared for a second at the large assortment of hooded-figures watching them. Screams ensued. By whom? Guess, just guess. It was Liz.

"Shhh... no, shh." Morna hissed. "You're not helping!" She clamped a hand around Liz's small mouth. Even while Morna fought for silence, the calculated look she got when judging possible escape plans and the change in posture that said she anticipated a fight had already begun.

The man in charge, most obviously not Lucius (not anymore that is), was barking questions angrily. Liz, in the process of hyperventilation, noticed something important. Good for her. What she noticed was, in case anyone was curious, was that Josh and Draco were very determined to stay as far from the leader as possible, and were even attempting to flee the scene. Morna, realizing this soon after Liz, whispered in Liz's ear, "If they make it out, follow them."

Liz nodded grimly. "Aye, aye, captain." Luckily, or unluckily as the case may be, they didn't make it out.

Lucius, having noticed their evident departure, called out, "Get back here, boys, don't even try it." Looking up startled, the boys crept back meekly. The Leader, the Boss, whatever the heck he was, finally turned to Lucius for answers. Took him long enough.

"Who the hell are they?"

"My Lord, they are... curiosities." He replied coolly.

"Curiosities?" The response was not nearly as polite, just cold; Lucius cringed.

"They seem to be muggles, of a sort."

Liz stood up. "If you..." she trailed off. Morna had stomped on her foot.

Lucius continued as if she hadn't spoken... "They managed to use the wands of Slytherin and Gryffindor, my liege..."

And the Lord's reply: well, you see, it involved turning towards the defiant sisters. Morna had wiggled Liz behind her protectively. "Your names?"

Morna remainedsilent. Liz's head, on the other hand, poked out sweetly from behind Morna's shoulder. She was on tip-toe. "Elizabeth and Morna, Sir."

"Last names?"

Morna made a face, "Nurian." Talkative, that one.

Liz looked at her confusedly. 'Nurian? Okay...'

"I've never head of your family," replied the dude, with a raised eyebrow, if it was an eyebrow. There was something vaguely, no, predominately inhuman about him.

Liz stared at him with big blue eyes, "Sorry." Morna's face said she clearly wasn't.

The presiding dude looked at Lucius, asking him calmly, "What proof have we that they can actually use wands?"

To this, Lucius replied calmly, "The blond one tired Crucio on me." Shocked faces greeted this answer.

"And...?"

"She missed, My Lord Voldemort."

"What exactly did she hit?"

"An urn, sir. An urn which exploded." He looked uncomfortable. People murmured, doubting him. Morna had the odd suspicion it wasn't supposed to do that. Even Voldemort seemed skeptical.

Voldemort turned to look at the girls, his followers followed suit. "Girl... Elizabeth." Liz squealed in shock. "Do you have a wand?"

She blinked at him blankly, "Um... yes, sir."

"Very well, hold it out and say Lumos." Liz, stepped forward, and did as she was bid. A light equivalent to the strength of a small sun flared from the wand. Only Liz could look at it straight forward. Morna cursed angrily. She squeezed her eyes closed, and so did many others.

"Nox! Nox, damn it, say nox!"

"NOX!" The light died. People blinked furiously.

Morna didn't bother to open her eyes, "You're evil; I hope you know that." It was truer then she knew. She rubbed her eyes, "Is it off?" When no one responded, she hesitantly opened her eyes. "Why by gone, I can see!" She gathered from the expressions of awe and well ... Fear... that this was not supposed to happen. (The light, I mean) She, more so than before, became slightly worried for her and Liz's health. She contemplated running, and started to take a step towards the nearest exit.

"Okay, now you do it, whatever your name is."

Morna cursed silently. With a sigh she pulled out the wand, which still burned to the touch, and murmured, "Lumos."

A light flared, as bright as Liz's, possibly brighter. Liz cried out, the light from HER wand hadn't affected her, but somehow, Morna's did.

Even Morna winced at the light, grumbling, she muttered, "Nox…"

Lucius glared at them, truly bewildered. How was it that they did not know of these two muggle-born children (Yes! Children no less!) They had such a high power capacity? Yes, they would simply have to be tested. He was discussing this with His Lord, when his wife, Narcissa, walked in. Well, really, she glided. She's just so cool like that!

Now you have to understand that the death eaters had slowly been hovering closer and closer to Liz and Morna, waiting to grab them when they were off guard. So, as Narcissa walked in, her husband was not looking exactly innocent. Then again, it is extremely hard look innocent when you are crowding around two wide eyed, scared liking little girls with a menacing facial expression.

Narcissa frowned prettily. "Who are these dears?" She sashayed over, leaning down to meet eye level with the girls.

Lucius snarled in response: "These 'dears' have caused us enough grief without sympathy, Cissa. They are to be tested."

Cissa's face contorted for a split second, angry at her husband for attempting to endanger small children. They were no older then his own son for Pete's sake! Then she smiled. "Who old are you girls?"

Before Morna could stomp on her foot (meaning: shut up!), Liz replied, "seven, ma'am."

Narcissa threw a glare at her dead brained husband. Seven. Good Lord. She held her hands out to Josh and Draco, who took them greedily, ready to be out of the presence of the Dark Lord.

Cissa led the boys out of the room with a cold glare at her fellow adults. She called decisively out to the Liz and Morna, "Follow me girlies, let's get you a bath and a warm bed. It's late."

The girls dashed between the death eater's legs, just as eager to leave this room as the other children, if not more. Everyone stared at Narcissa's set face in awe. Nobody stopped the procession. Nobody dared.

So? We Like? REVIEW!

To My Kind, Loyal, Glorious Reviewers,

I LOVE YOU GUYS MAN!

**Ger: (Otherwise know as my cousin Jon) **Well, It's not good at first, but these are definate plus sides. Especially when they get older (like 15)

**FireFantasma: (My only true friend in the cyberworld!)** Thanks for reading it! And all your support! Knowing one peoson likes it is a big deal! You rule!

**Moi: (Othewise nkow as MonishaAyita) **I rule too. I was my first reviewer. so yea... I LOVE ME! Thank you.

Righhhhhhhhhhhhhht. anyhow. For anyone who's kind of iffy about this story, here's some info about what's gonna happen:

Liz and Morna will not be at the malfoy's long.

I cannot say why, but they will be going back home soon. (In like 3 chapters probably)

Then, when they're like 15, they will find themselves at Hogwarts

(Don't worry, The time inbetween age 7 to 15 will mostly be summarized, to ensure nobody is yawning)

I can't tell you anymore then that!

ttyl, I love ya!

MONI 3


	4. Time For Bed

Hello! Major thanks to FireFantasma because she rules! I recommend reading her story, a DG fic, because it rules too! Anyhow, here is the next chapter. Tada! Hope you all enjoy it!

* * *

Liz watched Narcissa in awe; she was, of course, a marvel to the young girl. Head up, and graceful, Narcissa had stood up to the mean men in the other room. Morna just watched the woman wearily; they weren't in the clear just yet.

"Where are you taking us, ma'am?" It always helped to be polite. She watched the woman's expression carefully, looking for lies.

"Why to get a hot bath… and some new clothes... and a comfy bed. How does that sound?" Narcissa's head turned to smile down at Morna, whose face remained carefully blank. Inside, the young girls head was reeling with conclusions. Was this a plan; to lure them into a false sense of security? What Lucius had done (tricking them to going with him—TWICE!) had muddied her trust for the whole lot in this house.

Liz on the other hand, did a little gleeful skip. "Really? You would do that?"

Narcissa frowned, "Of course," She looked down at the girls, "How did you two get to be so dirty anyhow?" The girls were saved from answering, for Draco cried out:

"Mum, their muggles!" His eyes were wide as saucers, anticipating his mother's reaction. He was in for a shock.

"I know, you silly boy." Laughed Cissa fondly, "Here we are, in any case. You two stay right here, don't move" She told the girls.

Morna glanced around. They were in a long hallway, yet there were only three doors, one directly on the left, on the right, and then one a few feet off. The girls watched Narcissa lead the boys into the room on the right, her slender hands on their shoulders. Liz peeked through the opening of the door and saw splashes of black, white, silver, and green. Then the door closed softly. With a sigh, she turned to Morna.

Morna had sat down on the floor; leaning against the door opposite the one Liz had kept her eye on. She had that calculating look on her face, but her eyes were closed. Her scrunched up eyebrows gave here a pained look. Liz slid down next to her cunning sister. "Are we in trouble?" She breathed.

"No." She opened her dark eyes, training them on her sister. "Everything will be fine. Don't worry about it."

Liz let out a choked whimper. "I'm scared. Where are we?" No tears fell, she just shook slightly. With a shudder, the young girl laid her head on her protector's lap. "I'm scared, Morna…"

Morna glared down the hallway. Emotion was not her strong point; seeing her sister upset made her blood boil. "Where ever I am, you are safe. I have no idea where we are, I barely understand how we got here, hon. But this woman seems nice enough. We will be fine." She pulled her sister up, looking her in the eye. "There is no time to break down."

Liz sighed. There never was. Liz nodded serenely. Her sister always acted the same; it was a comporting similarity.

Narcissa came out, closing the door behind her. She smiled down at the girls. "Up, up, come on, into the bath for you." The girls scrambled out of the way as Narcissa opened the door they had been leaning on. Narcissa led them inside.

Liz let out a gasp. Behind the door was an amazing, extremely girly room. Everything was a luscious, velvety purple color. Two gigantic beds sat against one wall. Both had a heavy canopy and a corresponding nightstand. A large armoire was on the other side of the room. One door was open, exposing stunning dresses and a full length mirror. The best thing about the room was that every single piece of furniture was child sized. Liz couldn't help but whisper, "Does a princess live here?" She looked up at Narcissa hopefully, "Will we get to wait on her? Brush her hair and stuff?"

Narcissa frowned. Did the idea of this being there room seem so unreal that this young girl had not even thought of it? "No, dear, this room is for you. Now come along, the bathroom is just through his door." But Liz hadn't followed. She was staring at Narcissa in awe. A tear rolled down her dirty cheek, leaving behind a moist trail.

"Really, all of this is for us?" Narcissa nodded.

"Of course, you have to sleep somewhere. But you are not climbing into bed with all that muck. Not in my house." She smiled kindly. Morna gave her sister a gentle push. They trailed into the bathroom.

This room was equally exquisite. A bath tub the size of a small swimming pool was the main feature. It had at least twelve golden faucets. Everything seemed to be fashioned out of marble or gold, really. Delicate paintings of water sprites decorated the walls and ceiling. (Not in frames, but directly on the wall.)

"Well girls, I assume you know how to set up a bath for yourselves?" Narcissa would have had house elves come to help the girls wash and dress, but she did not want to overwhelm them. As it was, they nodded numbly. "Well then, I'll leave you alone for the night. If you need anything, at anytime, just ring this bell," She pulled said bell from her pocket, it was of a small, glass variety, "and a house elf will come and help you." Further more, she pointed out the soap on the edge of the tub, along with other toiletries, and also showed them the pajamas they were to wear to bed. Their old clothes were to be put outside the door to be gotten rid of. After assuring that they had no questions, she left them to have their bath.

As Liz got undressed, Morna began the consuming task of deciphering the contents of each of the faucets on the tub. There were twelve in all. After confirmation from Liz, they decided that the faucets were as follows: hot water, cold water, rose perfume, rose scented bubbles, regular bubbles, bath gel, rose scented bath gel, and a lavender version of all of the above. They went with the lavender scent.

Liz giggled as she stepped into the tub; the tub got deeper, just like a pool, and on one end neither girl could even stand. After splashing around a bit, the girls settled down and began to scrub week's worth of grime from their pores. They choose this time to evaluate the situation.

Morna sighted, "It's like I said, we will simply have to put out trust in this woman; we do not have much of a choice."

Liz smiled happily; it this environment, it was hard to hold on to her fear. "She does seem nice enough, and we could get some rest. We haven't gotten any in a good bit."

Mona nodded thoughtfully. There was nothing else to say about the situation, it was what it was.

An hour and lots of splashes later, the girls were finally clean. When they drained the tub, they noticed a ring of grime around the edge. Too ashamed to acknowledge it, they let it be. What they didn't know was that by morning, the house elves would have seen to it.

The girls changed in to pajamas in front of two full length mirrors on one end of the elaborate room. Morna's pjs were black silk, a simple top and shorts. Liz's pajamas were also silken, but white. It was a long nightgown and lace trimmed the bottom. Both felt content and at home in these new clothes.

The girls took turns brushing each other's hair before heading into the adjoined bedroom. Climbing into bed, they were too tired and comfortable to even talk to each other, besides a quick goodnight. Both girls' last thoughts were that maybe this situation wouldn't be so bad after all…

* * *

THAT"S ALL FOR NOW, FOLKS! So, thanks again to my kind reviewer, FF! YOU RULE!

Anyhow, I am very proud of myself, this chapter is almost 3 pages long. I don't like to have too long of chapters, because then it would take forever to update, usually I just end when it feels like a good place to rest. So, au revoir for now. I really appreciate those reviews! Luv ya!

Moni


	5. Wakey Wakey

Hi Guys! Another thanks to FF! You rule babe! Still love your story. To anyone who is still undecided about this story, it really grows up. In a few chapters they'll be like 15, and it becomes a story about hate, and love, and sex, and stuff. Morna becomes more sarcastic. Liz becomes hot. Draco becomes meaner and colder. Josh become more serious and distant. Everybody grows up alot. we'll see some Pansy action, not to mention Blaise, and the golden trio. So, yea. The next, ummm, two or three chapters will be the last of kid!characters. Then, it'll be real fun.

* * *

Morna woke up around 4 o'clock a.m. That was just what she did. Sitting up, she decided to get a closer look at their room. Quieter then a mouse, she climbed out of bed. She pushed the covers away from the bottom of the bed, her keen eyes assuring her that nothing, alive or inanimate underneath. All was clear. Liz's was the same. She glanced at Liz on her way back up. With all the dirt gone from her small, round face, her pale creamy completion stood out against the dark purple pillows. Morna smirked. By now the girls had realized that no matter how much sun they go, pale they remained. It used to irk Morna, changing completion was a good disguise from her parents, but now she had given up on that.

Next, she walked along the entire edge of the room, using the sensitive pads of her fingers to check for trap doors or other tricks. None were found. A dark scowl formed between her eyebrows. This world, with its magic, was unfamiliar to her. It displeased her that she couldn't fathom what tricks these people could have up their sleeves. It just would not do. She would not allow it… Everybody know, when it came to her and Liz's wellbeing, it was Morna's way or the highway, baby…

DODIDODIDODIDODIDODIDODIDODIDODIDODIDODIDODIDODI

Morna's next stroll was through the halls. She walks up and down the three hallways that were closest to her bedroom, not wanting to stray too far. With her impeccable night vision she spotted every doorway, window, and other hallway accessories. She realized suspiciously that none of these halls led to a door to the outside world. Was that a coincidence, or were they meant to never leave? She didn't know. By 5:00 in the morning, she was back outside her door.

Hand on her doorknob, she suddenly let go and turned, ever so slowly. The door on the other side of the hall. The boy's room. She weighed the pros and cons of entering. On one hand, she could get caught, causing her and Liz to be thrown out before she could learn the details of the wizarding community. On the other hand, she was the Queen of stealth, and could sneak around wide-awake adults; sleeping children would be a breeze. She made her choice.

Silently, she slipped into the young boys' rooms. Glanced around, but her search was cut short. A young, tired voice called, "Who's there!" His voice was threaded with adrenaline. Josh was awake. Morna was back in bed, eyes closed before he could blink. 'WHO"S THERE!" He shouted terrified. His teeth were bared threateningly. Draco woke up next. "What's going on?" At Josh's scream, he began to cry.

Liz sat up with a start. Chaos ensued. Within seconds, all three adolescents were in tears. Morna continued her bluff.

Narcissa was down the hall before you could say 'Huh…' She burst into the boys' room. "What in the Dark Lord's name is going on here?"

Josh stifled a sob and wiped his tears away hastily, "somebody was in hear, mum!"

Narcissa sighed. At 5:15 in the morning, she was too tired to handle this. "Josh, Nobody's here. If you had been asleep, you wouldn't have heard whatever scared you. So Go To Sleep! Please!"

Josh lay back down slowly… He knew that someone had been there… But he couldn't tell Narcissa that, she wasn't listening anymore.

Narcissa sat down next to Draco's been, soothing him until he fell back asleep. Then she walked over to Josh's bed, kneeling down next to him. He was staring at the ceiling, a stubborn look on his face. "Josh, sweetie, I know your senses are going haywire from your powers, but nobody's here." When he didn't respond, she left. Josh rolled onto his side, staring at the wall. Being a little vampire was hard.

DODIDODIDODIDODIDODIDODIDODIDODIDODIDODIDODIDODI

In the morning, Narcissa personally woke the girls up. She started with Liz. "Elizabeth, honey, wake up." Liz's blue eyes snapped open. They were a shockingly bright color. She raised her head slightly. Her wide eyes scanned the room. Narcissa waited patiently.

"I thought it was a dream. An amazing dream…" She sat up with am adorable grin.

Narcissa shook her head. Then she put a finger to her lips. "Shhh, go get the bath started." Liz climbed off the bed, and scampered into the bathroom.

Narcissa watched her with a smile. She sat on Morna's bed. Morna snapped up, wide, deep blue eyes trained on Narcissa. Her black hair tumbled down her back. Her hand was up and a few inches from the woman's face. Narcissa's smile never flinched; she had a feeling that this was going to happen. She waited for the fog to leave Morna's eyes. "Sorry, ma'am." She didn't seem to sorry, but she did drop her hand.

Narcissa smiled wider. "Now worries, sweets, go take a bath." She watched Morna walk off, graceful and steady. She shook her head.

Next, she awoke Josh and Draco, who grumbled and groaned plenty more then the girls.

When all the children were scrubbed raw, shined, brushed, and dressed, she led them all into the Breakfast Room. As they ate, she explained the ruled of the house to Morna and Liz. "Well girls, we don't have many rules. You must be in bed by nine thirty every night. We wake up by ten every morning. You can roam around most of the house, stay with Josh and Draco, they know where to stay away from. Leave Mr. Malfoy alone, he is a busy man and does not like to be interrupted. You can go outside as long as you don't leave the grounds. Always be home for dinner, which is promptly six o'clock. That is the most important rule. Do not be late for dinner. Alright girls? I want you to stay with my boys; they'll keep an eye on you." She smiled at all four of them. "Well go on, have fun." And have fun they did have.

**Hope you liked it! Also, ifyou really like Draco goodies, check out my zanga, especially the earlier entries: **


	6. Lets Play!

Hi! Did you miss me? I know I was gone for a while, but I'm back now! Well, this is my longest chapter so far... so I hopeit makes up for my absence. Have fun!

I love you FireFantasma, in our mutual love for Draco.

PS. they will be older next chapter. wink

* * *

As soon as they finished breakfast, the kids decided to regroup in the boys' room. The girls had keen eyes entering the room. They were surprised at what they saw.

The walls were a pure white. On them were silk tapestries of dragons and basilisks and other creatures of myth, all detailed in greens, blacks, and silvers. Dark fairies leered out from behind wrenched trees. Dragon's coal black eyes glared out from caves, their tails wrapped around hoards of treasure. Two queen sized beds slouched against opposite walls. The sheets were large and downy, with a silk throw. Keeping with the theme, they were both green. On the left one's headboard, 'Draco' was imprinted, on the rights, 'Josh'. The carpet was thick and lush, but still white. Liz, always one to speak up, cocked her head to the side. "This is your room..?" She looked frightened.

The boys' expressions were unreadable. Josh raised an eyebrow, "Yes."

Liz frowned, "But it's so… scary." Morna sighed and rolled her eyes.

Draco scowled, looking sour. "No it's not. It's cool. You don't know what you're talking about." He crossed his arms.

Liz gaped, "Well… SOOOORRY!" She mimicked him and crossed her arms in return. "Forget it!" She pouted. Morna watched this in amusement. Josh looked bored.

After this dispute, the four sat in a circle in the center of the room.

Liz, bored, began to braid Morna's long, silky, black hair. "So what've you got to do around here? Anything fun?"

Josh frowned. "Well. We've got the horses… and the Quidditch pitch, then there's the pool. Otherwise, it's pretty boring." Both boys' shrugged.

Morna raised an eyebrow, "What's quid… Qued… Quednich?" Liz giggled.

Draco and Josh looked at each other with a smile. Instantaneously they said, "Well, come on then." They stood up. "We'll race!" They trotted out into the hallway. The girls followed, looking at each other worriedly. The boys lined up in the hallway. "Okay." Draco had taken control. "We run down this hallway…. Take a…. left. Then, um, turn right, all the way out to the doors. Keep runnin' till you get to the golden goal posts. Ready! Set! GO!"

Off they went. The boys left the girls alone, but were merciless with each other. They kicked and tripped each other. Josh was first, head down, arms pumping. Next came Draco, a pout etched on his small face. Third was Morna, running steadily with a sly smile on her face. Liz came in last, a good few feet behind, but she was grinning like crazy.

They went bursting outside, the bright sun beaming down on them. The goal posts were glistening just ahead. With a sudden burst of speed, Morna ran ahead of a stunned Josh and Draco. Cackling, she plopped down into the tall grass, disappearing. Josh and Draco plopped down beside her, shocked. Liz tumbled down into a full speed somersault, giggling. "That was a long way!" She gasped.

Draco glared at Morna, "No fair! You cheated! You can't do that! Josh always wins!" Both boys were out of breath and red-faced.

Josh scrunched his nose, "I don't care…" Still, he looked surprised. "I was just caught off guard. I could've won, I wasn't trying hard."

Liz laughed, her face was the reddest; it had been hardest for her to run. "You're wrong. Morna always wins! She's never been beaten by nobody!"

Morna sighed. "Can we just do whatever it is we're gonna do out here? This is dumb." Everyone looked down.

Draco stood up first. "Fine! Josh, go get brooms, I'll start explaining it."

Josh raised an eyebrow, "Excuse me?" They stared each other down for a second, Draco looked away first.

"Please?" he grumbled. The girls looked at each other, eyebrows raised. What the heck? Josh on the other hand, just smirked and ambled off towards a small shed, hands in his pockets. Draco pushed himself off the ground with a small scowl. "So, here's how the game works…"

Within half an hour understood the game. To make it fair, they split into boy-girl teams; Josh with Liz and Draco with Morna. It was obvious which of the two girls was better. Josh got aggravated with Liz quickly, for she was supposed to be looking for the snitch but got easily distracted. He would score a goal and find her clapping enthusiastically instead of searching avidly for the snitch. Morna, on the other hand, was an excellent chaser, they soon found out. She easily ripped the ball out Josh's nimble fingers with trained ease. Her power was in her brutality. Unlike former opponents, she had no problem in pushing and shoving. She whipped the quaffle at the goal posts with dedicated aim. She and Draco beat Liz and Josh, 170 to 30. When they landed, Josh glared at Liz coldly, blaming her in part. She cocked her blond head to the side sweetly, "I'm sorry we didn't win. That sure was fun though!" He scowled. After a second, he rolled his eyes.

"Whatever." Liz shrugged happily.

Morna sat on the ground. "Well, that was entertaining. What now?"

In the end, they spent the whole day outside. They raced between trees, across grassy fields, on horseback,and in the ocean water swimming pool. They soon became accustomed to the fact that Morna would always win and Liz would always lose. But that did not stop them from racing anyway. Around three in the afternoon, they plopped down near the edge of the property, still clad in bathing suits. All four felt exhausted.

"I've never ran that much in my life!" all them laughed at Liz, who's blond hair was windblown and cheeks were rosy with fatigue. "You're all crazy!"

Morna sat up first. She looked up at the sky. "Guys," They all looked at her. "It's gonna rain." Everybody looked up. As if she were a profit, rain suddenly came crashing down on them. It was heavy. And very, very wet. They screamed. Jumping up, they ran towards the manor, laughing and shouting the whole way. They playfully pushed and grabbled at each other, eager to get in the house.

As soon as they got inside, they crashed head first into a worried Narcissa. Peals of laughter died away at the look on her face. "Where have you been?" She placed her hands firmly on her hips. "I've been worried sick! It's pouring outside, you didn't come in for lunch, and the house elves haven't seen head or tail of you! " At the looks on their faces her expression melted. "Oh, come, I'm not that mad. Where have you been?" Like a damn bursting, a flow of explanations came at her at once, all four children telling what they had done all day long. Overwhelmed, she led them to their rooms, attempting to understand the downpour. By the time they reached the rooms, they had finished the story, and Narcissa had asked enough questions to understand what had occurred that day. With a shake of her head she pushed the children into their corresponding rooms with an order to clean up for dinner. "I want you dry, mud free, and in nice clothes. Josh, and Draco, you know what to wear. Liz, you have the lavender dress on your bed, Morna, yours is the midnight blue one. I picked them out just for you."

Morna walked into the room with a raised eyebrow. The dress could have been worse. Then again, it could have been better. It could have been pants. It fell just below the knees with a trim of delicate, silver stars and crescent moons. The deep blue color made her skin look paler and her dark eyes stand out. The sleeves were quarter length and fitted. Hey, at least it wasn't puffy.

Liz, on the other hand, was ecstatic. Her dress was the same length, but had more flow. When it was on, it spun around her knees like a Farris Wheel. The pale lavender went well with her pale skin and hair.

The girls cleaned up in their lavish bathroom and dresses quickly. They walked out into the hall and waited for the boys to finish getting dressed. Together, the four of them walked down to dinner.

Dinner itself was an awkward, elegant affair. Lucius came twenty minutes late and scowled the whole time. Narcissa was the chattiest and talked about her various lunches with other wives and the social events that the family was expected to attend. Josh did not speak at all, except to say please and thank you. Draco spoke softly every once and a while, glancing shyly up his father every so often, as if expecting praise. None came.

After dinner, the kids were told to wash (AGAIN!) and get ready for bed. Narcissa left them alone for until about eight and then cam in to tuck them in. She asked them if they were comfortable, and they replied that they were.

"Well, did you have a nice day?" She smiled down at them. Both girls nodded. She kissed them on the cheek and left them to sleep.

Half an hour later, Liz rolled over restlessly. "Morna, psst, are you sleeping?"

"What do you think?"

"I'm bored. Let's go wake the boys up!" Thrilled by this idea, she scampered out the door before Morna could disagree.

Liz knocked quietly on the door and then burst. Josh sat up with a snarl, but softened when he saw that it was only the girls, in their long, silky pajamas. "What do you want?" Draco sat up blearily and scratched his head.

Climbed in to Josh's bed and Morna followed. They beckoned Draco who climbed up hesitantly. Josh retreated as far back towards the headboard as possible. "I'll ask again; what do you want?"

Morna rolled her eyes. "We got bored of course. Let's play truth or dare." She quickly explained the game in her snappish, no nonsense voice. With a frown, the boys shrugged an agreement to play.

The first dares were dull; they had trouble thinking of things that could get them in trouble, potentially. But eventually, they all loosened up. They dared each other to go through the house, collecting items that they could get in big trouble for having if they got caught. Eventually, they became tired, and fell asleep, all four in Josh's bed. When Narcissa found them in the morning, their limbs were tangled and they had small smiles on their faces. Even Morna.

Their days (and nights) continued like this for the next two months, running in the sunshine and creeping mischievously in the dark.They easily got used to each others company. The four of them soon became inseparable. Morna and Liz even attended one or two social evens. They were introduced as orphans that the Malfoy's had graciously welcomed in to their home, temporarily if Lucius had his way. Yes, things were certainly looking up for the Nurian girls.

* * *

Ca va?


	7. Bad Ends and New Beginnings

Okay, this is important. I don't know what I said before, **_but Liz and Morna are seven years old at the time that they live with the Malfoy's. _**I'm gonna have to go back and see what I said before, but that is defiantly how old they are.

123456789012345678901234567890123456789012345678901234567890123456789012

There was a soft knock on the door. Morna's eyes snapped open, but Liz just rolled over. "Who is it?"

Narcissa popped her head in. "Girls…" she said soothingly. She sounded nervous. Both sat up uneasily. "Your parents are here… they said they've been looking for you." She smiled, as if this was good news. "They want to take you home now." Morna blinked at her, empty-eyed. Liz's looked lost, like Narcissa was speaking another language. Suddenly, she bust in to tears. They were silent, but hard enough that she was shaking.

Slowly, Morna climbed out of bed. Narcissa watched in silence as she walked over to the wardrobe and scanned over the luxurious clothes. Pursing her lips, she pulled out the least expensive thing she could find. "Thank you for your hospitality. You have been very kind." She turned to Narcissa with an empty smile. When Narcissa just stared at her, slack mouth, she repeated more firmly, "You have been very kind."

Narcissa frowned. "Those clothes were tailored for you. You can take them all home."

Morna shook her head. "They would be ruined in days, all of them." She walked over to Liz's bed and grabbed her arm gently. "Come now, you know crying doesn't help. It's early in the morning; we have the whole day for regrets. But not now." She pulled Liz out of the bed and began to help her dress. Liz was like a rag doll, limp and dull.

Narcissa shook her head and came forward. He smiled weakly at the girls and chatted with them as they dressed. "Are you excited to see you parents?" Their response was startling.

They responded oddly, the way they would have then they had first arrived at the manor, two long months ago. Morna simply nodded absently. Liz gave her a small, forced smile. "Yes, ma'am." She choked back a sob and looked away. Narcissa led the girls into the hall. Liz stopped. "Ma'am, may we please say goodbye to Josh and Draco." She looked up pleadingly, with waterlogged eyes. The boys were asleep, but she couldn't tell them no.

"Of course."

Liz ran to the door and banged on it open-handed. She pushed the door open uninvited. Draco sat up blearily, "Merlin, you're up already? What time is it?" Josh blinked.

"She's crying…" The boys climbed out of bed and walked over to her slowly. Morna hovered in the doorway. Liz flew her arms around their necks and let out a sob. Wide eyed, the boys hesitantly patted her on the back.

Morna stared on. "We're leaving." She said blandly, as if she was a shell, and not a little girl. "Our parents are here." Josh looked up at her; her hair was in her face. In shock, he noticed a tear sliding down her cheek. He blinked and it was gone. Of course, what was he thinking? Morna couldn't cry.

Awkwardly, the boys hugged Liz back. After a minute or two, she stepped away. The boys stared at Morna. They went forward and hugged her. She didn't move. Eventually, they let go. She blinked at them. She reached out ant touched Liz's shoulder. "Come. It's time to go." She quietly pulled at Liz, who had an unbelieving, glazed over look in her eyes. Morna pushed Liz into the hall and turned her to face her. "Look at me. If we make a scene, Miranda will get mad." She whispered. Miranda was their mother. "The last thing we need is for them to get mad." She turned Liz back around, and walked her towards Narcissa. "We are ready to go now." Liz looked numb.

Narcissa stared at them. For once she had no comforting words to say. "Come, then." She replied softly. It saddened her to see these girls go. Little girls who had started to become family to her, who she had finally started to understand. She stopped them just outside the door and turned them to face her. "Well, I suppose that this it the last time I'll be seeing you girls." They stared up at her blankly. "Don't worry so much. Whatever reason they left you here before, it was all a misunderstanding. They've missed you, and I'm sure you missed them, deep down." Her reassuring smile faltered at their frowns. "No matter how deep down that is. Remember that I will miss you, and you can come back anytime. Don't give your parents grieve. Promise? " Neither would.

With a sigh, she opened the door. "Hello, hello, and here they are!" She smiled warmly and gave the girls a small push forward.

Miranda kneeled down and threw her arms around the girls with a squeal. Liz flinched. "My girls! My babies!" She looked up at Narcissa with a smile that didn't reach her eyes. "You don't know what it's like to wake up at the hotel and you pride and joys are gone! We've been so worried." Their father just nodded.

They began to walk away, without even a thank you. Suddenly, just in front of the door, Liz's head whipped around, her blond locks flying around. She gave Narcissa a last pleading look. Then they were gone.

123456789012345678901234567890123456789012345678901234567890123456789012

"You stupid girls! I don't know how you came to be such little brats!" Miranda glared at them through the rear view mirror, and then took a long drag of her cigarette. "We need you again, and where are you? In some swanky mansion, like you're worth something!" John took over.

"We're low on money, so we'll get you in some commercials," He sneered at them, "if you're still pretty enough."

In the back seat, Liz was curled up in the corner. She had her thumb in her mouth. "Mommy, are we going back to Illinois?"

Miranda sneered, "Yes, we are going back to Illinois, back to that same old house. Or are you to good for that now?" Liz closed her eyes and pretended to be asleep.

Both girls slept through the next nine or so hours. When they woke up, they were back in their familiar closet. Liz reached up and felt the cold padlock placed on the door. "They've locked it again."From the other end of the closet, Morna chuckled darkly. "What did you think they'd do?" Silence overcame them for a few minutes. "Hey,was all of that real?" Her frown was deep and her eyebrows scrunched up.

Liz cocked her head to the side and stared at her blankly. In the dim artificial light, she looked pale and sickly. "What was all real?"

Morna shook her head. "Never mind."

123456789012345678901234567890123456789012345678901234567890123456789012

The End!

Gotcha! Sorry, but it had to be done. Go one, keep reading.

123456789012345678901234567890123456789012345678901234567890123456789012

A month. That was how long it lasted. A month of eating only the most meager of meals. A month of smiling at talent agents when you were least happy. A month of getting screamed at and slapped around for the littlest things, like tripping in the mall. Then, they got out. Morna slipped them out in the middle of the night, right into the city. Glorious Chicago, a place they could start over in.

The first year or so was rough, a lot of living in alleys or the train station. But by the time they were nine, they had enough connections to live in a small apartment near the edge of the city. If they only went out the back door, they didn't get much trouble from the rough crowds that lived nearby.

Throughout the next few years, they lived in different apartments in Chicago, as their stars rose within the underbelly of Chicago life. Morna was an assassin by eight. In fact, her first raid was the day of her eighth birth. She became well known for her ruthlessness.

Liz stayed home for the most part. She was the little girl of the two. Every once in a while, she got a small job, such as a mall clerk. For the most part, she just stayed in the mists of the city, making connections with street crawlers and hustlers. She flirted and flitted around, always hovering near the best of the best, getting well known and liked. She told hard core city slickers about Morna's profession, advertising her skill and accuracy. She smiled and sweet-talked. She was well known to always be bright, and bubbly, and good natured. And by 14, she was well known to have a new boyfriend every fortnight.

Morna became hardened and strong. She rarely slept, because with sleep came horrific nightmares. She got used to this life and distracted herself with missions and hard training sessions. She set up a homemade gym in one of the apartment rooms. By day, she set of with her gun on one hip and a knife in her boot. By night, she slipped out of bed and worked off her fear. Fear that she was becoming a monster.

123456789012345678901234567890123456789012345678901234567890123456789012

Liz danced around the apartment, hips swaying to the music that played from her iPod. She flitted around the second hand furniture, and socked feet padded over the creaky floor. She was a sultry seductress, dancing under the spotlight of a dark club. She was a belly dancer in a dinner show at the Thai restaurant. She was a hip-hop hottie, a background dancer in LL Cool Jay's latest music video. She was on top. Her skirt swished teasingly around her thighs. Her top was cut ruggedly, just under her chest, and right above her slim, well muscled stomach. She plopped down on the purple bean-bag chair with a contented sigh, tapping her foot to the music.

Morna banged in, hair in her face, and slipped her gun into its leg hostler. "Lazing around again, are we?" She threw a manila folder of cash onto the kitchen counter.

Liz looked up and smiled, "How is it that you make so much money, and we live like bums."

Morna rolled her eyes. "It's called savings kid." She went to the sink and scrubbed all remaining blood off of her fingers. "But that brings me to another thing."

She sat herself down on the sofa. "What do you think about moving?"

Liz smiled. "Where? Closer to the Water Tower I hope!" She laughed.

Morna grinned mischievously. "Well, I've been saving up, and I was thinking of something a little farther…"

Liz frowned; Chicago was their home. They grew up here. "But… where?"

Morna's grin widened, "Don't look at me like that! You'll like this one! I was thinking," she paused, for dramatic effect. Liz rolled her eyes. "England!"

Liz's eyes widened like saucers, "AHHHHH!" She jumped up on the sofa and did a little dance. "Oh, you know I've always wanted to see what England was like!" She leaned down and hugged her sister. The shadow to her golden shine. Suddenly, she frowned. "But, Morna, why England?"

123456789012345678901234567890123456789012345678901234567890123456789012

Well? What do you think? For anyone who's confused, the girls told themselves that the whole time in England wasn't real, because it simply couldn't have really happened. Now, they have no memory of it at all. Not yet anyway. wink.

Anyway, I love you, FireFantasma!

p.s. YOU ROCK DRACO"S SOX!


	8. It's a Small World

Hi people! I wrote this at like 1 in the morning, so take heed. Sorina helped me majorly with this one. So... yea, it's better then usual.

* * *

Morna smiled. "Actually, it's rather curious." She got up and pulled a letter out of a pile of mail. She walked back over and plopped it down on the table. Both stared at it. Liz cocked her head to the side, a trademark look. The envelope was thick and yellow, it had mystic look about it. The font did not look like a pen. More old fashioned, like calligraphy or something. It was defiantly hand-written ink. The address was not a full address, but simply said: _Lucius Malfoy: Malfoy Mansion, Wiltshire._

Liz frowned. "Lucius Malfoy; that name seems so familiar. You really are world famous now, aren't you?"

Morna nodded absently. "Yes, I suppose I am. But, was can't possibly have know this man before. I never forget a name." She shook her head, as if to clear away bad thoughts. "Whatever, he wants me to knock off this girl, Nymphadora Tonks. He didn't give too many details about her, though. Apparently, she's real good with change in appearance. So good, in fact, that he's not bothering to send a picture of her." She rolled her eyes. "Like I can't see through some hair dye. Anyway, what do you think? I hear the parental units are on our trail again anyway." Liz turned pale. "Exactly. So I said to myself. One: we could go off to England for a bit, and come home when this kids good and dead. Or, two: we could start all over, fresh. We could get ourselves new identities; make it real hard for them to ever find us again. It'll be a brand new adventure."

Liz stared at her. "Perfect…"

ZILSEVOLHSOJDNAEHSEVOLREHKCAB

The next few weeks went by quickly. Morna figured they had a month to get to England. That gave her enough time to watch Nymphadora and plan a strategy. That also gave them time to plan our how they would use their money. Most of their stuff was complete trash. Furniture; car; almost all of it was to crap. She figured they certainly had enough to get a one-bedroom apartment and some nice furniture. Quality over quantity, you know? So she sat back and began to plan.

Liz on the other hand, spent most of her remaining days at the mall. No, not because she was shallow! Because she had a lot of friends there. She was the official Mall Rat Queen. It had soon become clear to her early on that sense she didn't go to school, her best bet to meet kids was at the mall. Besides, of course, the wilder ones she met at the local nightclubs.

Liz had a pretty good system going. She hung out with girls at the mall by day, bragging about he latest boyfriend and all the things he did for her. By night, she danced from club to club, pulling her boyfriend along behind her. If there was one thing her boyfriend needed, it was the ability to move with the flows. That, and to know when to stop kissing.

Liz enjoyed clubbing for many reasons. She liked the feeling that she was in control. And there, she was. She could be with a guy without the stress of worry. She kept boys waiting, wondering, about what she would do next. And in this, she thrived.

ZILSEVOLHSOJDNAEHSEVOLREHKCAB

Liz sat in the passenger seat, her feet up on the dashboard, and a big grin on her face. Morna's fingers were tapping against the steering wheel to the music. They were on their way to the airport, baggage in the trunk. This had been a struggle. They had to get everything into three overstuffed bags to fit it into one trip.

For Liz, the worst had been clothes. She had no desire to get rid of any of her clothes. For Morna, it was weapons. She realized, in annoyance, that she would have to buy all new weapons, or risk being caught with them on the plane. She would have to restock once they arrived in England. Selling off the old ones was like giving up a child. In the end, she couldn't part with the knives. They stayed with her, no matter what. Big deal if she had to sidestep a metal detector.

Morna was telling Liz, in slight annoyance, that two new vampires had shown up in the Chicago land area and they obviously didn't know that a gang was already established. She knew this because they had already tried to attack at Millennium Park last night. The park, for god's sake! Fen's gang knew well not to mess with Death (Morna's street identity), who had already killed three if their members. They respectfully refrained from approaching her in general. Morna has a strong declaration towards vampires. She doesn't like them. Period. Liz had a different point of view, she judged everyone the same, on a personal quality level. She didn't care what you were, as long as she could hang with you without feeling threatened. So far, she hadn't met many vamps who fit that particular mold.

Morna shook her head, "It's a good thing I recognized them for what they were right away, or I may have let them come closer. They were persistent, too. Half an hour they chased me! Half an hour! Half an hour of my life wasted. Moments I will never get back. Another lucky one, I had on that new blond wig and sunglasses. I highly doubt they'll recognize me." Morna, with other assassin connections, had found a good disguise shop, and was wearing in the material at the time.

Liz looked out the window, nodding thoughtfully. 'What was it like to be bitten by a vampire?' She wondered. Hey… "Ohhh they're hot… and they look lost… We should help." Morna stopped at the upcoming street light and turned her head to where Liz was pointing. 'You have got to be kidding me.' She shook her head, "No. Absolutely not!"

Liz frowned, "Why not?"

"Because those are the guys I was telling-"

Liz unclipped her belt and climbed on her seat to poke though the sun roof. "Hey, Lost Boys," She called out.

"-you about… the vampires." She sighed. "I give up."

One of them looked up, and nudged the other, forcing him to glance up as well. It was very odd to see this teeny girl, half in, half out of those muggle, car, transportation devices. Perhaps this was something interesting for their boring summer vacation.

Liz cocked her head, "Where are you going?" Morna, as discreetly as possible, tugged angrily as Liz's pant leg. Liz shook her off.

They frowned at her. Her voice seemed so familiar. "Nowhere, really, we're just walking."

Liz glanced at the street light, which would change any second. "Want a ride to Nowhere? Come on, hop in." They stared at her, thoughtfully for a second, then walked over, cautious. Morna groaned.

Liz grinned and sat down, giggling. One of the boys had shock blond hair, not unlike her own. He had stormy gray eyes and an air of significance. The other boy had slightly shorter, black hair. (Though both boys' hair was rather long, just the way she liked it!) His eyes were a deep, deep blue, like a sapphire, or the middle of the ocean. He looked less solemn, but had the same air of importance. The girls could tell immediately that they were people who came from old money, and had been raised in that unfashionably snooty way. For some people, wealth did not affect a personality. This was obviously not the case.

As Liz turned to look at Morna, she realized that Morna had tensed like a coiled snake. "Whaaaaaat?" she asked with mock offense. She had a funny feeling Morna was glaring at her behind the opaqueness of her sunglasses.

"Nothing, absolutely nothing," Morna retorted in an emotionless voice. "Buckle up," she commanded their momentarily forgotten passengers. They obeyed, after a bit of trial and error, and a few weird looks in their direction.

"May I ask where we're going?" the blonde asked, in a way that left no doubt as to whether his eyebrow was raised.

"The airport!" Liz replied bubbly, readjusting the rear-view mirror to get a better look at the backseat and its passengers (though, admittedly, this is probably a safety hazard).

"Pardon?" the dark-haired one asked politely.

"Me and my grumpy sister here are going to England… for a short vacation." The boys turned to look at each other with twin expressions of "my-that's-ironic" on their faces. They opened their mouths to say something and –

"Shit. Grab hold of something," Morna said calmly. Liz immediately grabbed on to the door handle and gripped it hard. The boys didn't even have the time to say "what?" before Morna floored it, and the car screeched around a corner.

"The cops are after us, and I would have seen them earlier if you hadn't fucked with my rear-view mirror," Morna said lightly as she ran a red light, cars honking.

"I don't see them," Liz protested about the cops.

"Unmarked cruiser." A sharp turn that cracked the blonde's head against his window followed. Liz made a small 'o' with her mouth.

Morna turned quickly into a dark alley, the now-blaring sirens passing up their impromptu hiding spot. For a second no one spoke and then Liz stated, "Well, that was fun!"

Both rear doors opened, the purebloods stumbled out, and retching sounds were heard. "Apparently, the chase was not proclaimed fun by consensus," Morna stated dryly.

A few seconds later, Liz decided to check on the poor boys. They were pale, but that was it. "You guys okay?" she asked hesitantly.

"Peachy," the dark-haired one said sarcastically. "You Americans are insane."

"You say American like it's an insult. Where are _you_ from?" she asked sounding genuinely offended.

"England," the blonde said in a lazy drawl, which actually did have a British accent, now that she thought of it. "Small world, I suppose."

Morna opened her door and stepped out, just as Liz spoke eagerly, "That's great! Do you know where the Malfoy manor is?"

Both boys seemed suddenly alert. "Yes, we know _exactly_ where it is," the blonde said while both boys seemed to have gained a dark gleam in their eyes that would quicken anyone's pulse. Morna almost shivered at the ominous note in the blonde's voice. "Why do you ask?" he questioned like he hadn't noticed.

"Simple," Liz replied, oblivious to the tension in the dark alley. "We're supposed to go there."

* * *

So... there it is. Took me forever, but here it is. Did anyone catch the Lost Boy's thing? hehe.

FireF: Hi! Your last chappy was great by the way. Even though youre _REALLY_ beating me now. Wht. You rock Draco's Socs!


	9. Who Are You?

"Simple," Liz replied, oblivious to the tension in the dark alley. "We're supposed to go there."

The boys stared at her, silent. The dark-haired one scowled coldly at her, "Why?"

Morna stepped forward, taking control of the situation, "It's long and complicated. We're on our way to the airport now. Are you going home soon?"

Both boys smiled slightly sadistic, as if they shared an inside joke. "Yeah, we're going home, but we're not taking a plane."

Liz tipped her head thoughtfully, her baby blues were wide and open, obviously confused. "Were you taking a cruise back? If so, this is the end of our time together, we got to get their faster then that." She smirked playfully.

Dark-Hair smirked back, "Nope, no boats." It was almost teasingly, as if to say 'guess again…'

Morna rolled her eyes, "What, will you be teleporting there? Should I turn away, lest I be blinded by alien abductions lights?"

"What?"

Liz cut Morna's reply off, "Well, what then? I man, you have to either fly over the ocean, or float across it. I mean, you can't swim it!" She giggled.

He shook his head, "Nope, not going to swim it." Morna rolled her eyes.

"Oh please, release us of the suspense." She groaned sarcastically. "Because we certainly have nothing better to do then wait here, miss our flight, and blink stupidly at you." She glanced at an imaginary watch, "Which will be what happens if we don't jet soon."

Liz batted a hand at her absently. "Hey, what are your names anyway?"

Blondie got a dangerous twinkle in his eye, "Come with us, see how we're getting there, and you'll find out more then names." Dark-hair glanced sharply at his…um… cohort?

Liz jumped up, "Well, what are you waiting for," she popped open the trunk, "lead the way."

Morna leaned against the hood of the car, looking surly, "Believe it or not, some people, don't entrust their lives to strangers on a whim."

"It's a good thing we always promised never to be 'some people'"

Dark-hair exclaimed, offended, "Who said we were strangers?"

"Anyone who's name I don't know is a stranger, and besides, you practically ooze strangeness from ever pore from your being…"

Blondie then retorted, looking coy, "Now that's ridiculous. Have you seen every pore on my body?" He raised an eyebrow.

Morna retained a carefully blank expression, "No, it's not, and I don't intend to."

Liz leaned over and grabbed one of her bags, "Come on, adventure, isn't that what we wanted?"

"Who's we, you got a mouse in your pocket?" Liz scowled.

"Ha. Ha. Ha. I wanna go!" She pouted.

Morna opened her mouth. Liz blatantly ignored her and turned to Dark-hair. "So how's this work?"

He shrugged, "Well, to begin with, we'll need really close physical contact."

Liz sighed, "Why do I feel like this is how every relationship with a guy starts." Morna rolled her eyes and chuckled. "Because that's the guy your looking for." Dark-hair laughed

Liz frowned, "What's that supposed to mean?"

"Exactly what it says." Liz, full of defiance, walked over to the taller, much taller boy. She stood close enough that a deep breath would have their skin touch.

She looked up at him, "You wanna grab my other bag?" He leaned behind her and pulled a dark purple bag out of the trunk; it matched the one in her hand, "Hit the nail on the head."

Blondie glanced over at Morna, "You coming?"

Morna sighed, "Yes, but your not coming that close to me."

He rolled his eyes, walking close, "It won't work any other way."

She pursed her lips, "I'll tell you how close you can get," she pushed her extended hand against his chest, "Your close enough. Get my bags."

He raised an eyebrow, grabbed the bags and came back, with a sigh, "I'm really sorry, but it won't work if I'm that far away from you." The sorry seemed sarcastic, but the facts sincere enough.

She looked up at him coolly, "How close?"  
He walked forward a step and leaned down, putting himself close enough that his breath ticked her lips. "I think this should do."

"Do you now?" She replied with a slight flush.

He grinned, "Yes," he purred, and disapparated with a pop.

Liz started, "what was that noise?" she said with a frown.

Dark-hair grabbed her arm lightly, "us leaving," he breathed, following suit. The air crashed in on the empty space where the two had jut been located, wit another loud pop.

DODI DODI DODI DODI DODI DODI DODI DODI DODI DODI DODI DODI DODI DODI DODI DODI DODI DODI DODI DODI DODI DODI DODI DODI DODI DODI

AN: Hi! I know that it's short, but this was the best place to end it. (Well not for you I suppose.)

By the way, I'm really sick of finding out that tons of people are reading this, but only FF is reviewing! That's super frustrating. So please, JUST THIS ONE TIME, review. Thank you. It really means a lot to me to know what your thinking.

Oh, I just thought of something. If you have a story you think I'll like, tell me so I can go read it. Please and thank you.

Now, thanks to FF for reviewing. You rule babe. Hey, did you find Draco? 'Cuz I still haven't heard from him. PoUt

Tell him that if we are to be married, it will be elegant and pretty, not some elopement. I mean Gawd, he's got the money. Hope that doesn't, like, anger him, but it's really important. If we aren't getting married, then tell him to bring his ass home.

Oh, and go check out my zanga please.

I love you all, even when you don't review. Longer chapter to come!.!.!.!.!.!.!

DODI DODI DODI DODI DODI DODI DODI DODI DODI DODI DODI DODI DODI DODI DODI DODI DODI DODI DODI DODI DODI DODI DODI DODI DODI DODI


	10. Back For More

HERE IT IS! HA! ENJOY!

Liz sucked in a sharp breath, and then coughed at a cologne attack. Morna pushed outward blindly. "Where are we?" She demanded, furious for letting this happened.

Liz took another shuttering breath, taking a shaky step away from the boy in front of her. "What happened?" She looked hurt and scared, like she had been tricked by a close friend, instead of a perfect stranger. "What's going on?"

Morna coughed, feeling gritty and dirty. She wiped a hand over her skin, coming away with a silvery powder that clung to her skin and shimmered like moonlight. "What the fuck is this? Fairy dust?" As she attempted to shake it out of her hair. Blondie and Dark-hair stared at her oddly.

"What is that?" Blondie asked oddly.

"That's what I asked you! You're the one got it on me when you… did… whatever you did… Where are we?" She sounded cross. Liz nodded, like 'yea, where'.

The girls glanced around the dimly lit room they found themselves in, feeling slightly overwhelmed. Morna's eyes narrowed and she hissed out, "Wizard."

Both boys looked ready do jump out their skins, Blondie made a took a step towards Morna. He didn't get very far. In the blink of an eye, she had reached across her stomach and pulled a black Beretta out of her hip holster, "You so much as twitch, pretty boy, and I'll blow that pretty face right off."

Liz looked between annoyed and scared, "Morna, don't. We don't know what this means, give them a chance to explain."

Morna ignored her, "Wands out and on the floor. Kick them over here."

Both boys gave her a calculating look. "One twitch. I don't care what your magic can do. They'll have a hard time finding your brains after I pull this trigger."

Dark-hair raised an eyebrow, "We're not tying to hurt you."

"All the same. Wands down and over here, NOW!"

Liz frowned, "Morna. At least tell me what they've done wrong. I don't get it."

Morna waited till the wands were at her feet. "Were in a dim room, ion god knows where, with two vampiric wizards, who we don't know anything about. So, at the moment, better safe then sorry."

Liz frowned, "Well are you going to let them explain themselves."

She glanced down to check the wands, "Yes." The looked at the surprised boys, "Well?"

Dark-hair blinked, "How… how did… What?"

"Your not doing a very good job of explaining."

Blondie took over, "If you must know. We live in Malfoy Manor. Which is where we. We didn't lie. You are where we said we'd take you." He still had a 'holy-shit' look on his face.

Hair-had recovered, he stared at Liz as he talked, sensing she'd be the one to get Morna to put the gun down. "We never planned to hurt you. As you so quickly assumed," Glancing at Morna, "In any case, what sort of proof would you like?"

Just then, Lucius himself walked in, "What in Merlin's name is going on in here?"

Morna didn't even twitch, though both Blondie and Dark-hair flinched, and Liz jumped, "Lucius Malfoy?"

"Indeed, kindly don't train that… thing… on my son." Morna put the gun back in it's hostler, but she still had the look of a predator waiting.

Dark-hair muttered calmly, "Accio wand," Blondie did the same as Morna looked on with an odd expression.

Liz's eyes were as wide as saucers, "What's going on?"

Morna, having successfully assessed the situation, returned to the task of scraping the silvery dust from her body.

Lucius frowned, "Would anyone like to tell me how you all met?"

Morna chuckled, "There's a funny story behind that, Liz? 'Cuz now's probably not a good time to bring up the vampire thing."

"Oh, I get it now. So that's what you meant…"

"Yeah."

"But what's with the magic… Is it magic?"

"No, it's allusions fucking with your mind, you've gone insane."

Lucius cut in, "How do you know all this?"

Morna smiled mirthlessly, "I read a lot."

"That still doesn't explain how you know them."

"Who?"

"My seeming reckless son and nephew," he glared at them coldly.

Blondie looked defiant, "Father, we could have protected ourselves easily. They're just muggles."

Lucius looked angry, "Muggles indeed, this is the assassin I just hired."

Morna curled her fingers into a mocking wave. The boys looked even more shocked. Liz smiled cheerfully, "So where should we put our bags?"

Morna scowled, "We're not staying here?"

Liz pouted, "Why not."

"Room and board were not included. Besides, you know we already bought a place."

Lucius smiled coldly, "Then let me show you out. As soon as you meet the head of this operation, then you're free to leave."

Liz giggled, "Oo, hi-tech terms." Morna snorted. Lucius walked calmly down the hall, and out into closed off court yard. The hall was exquisitely designed and seemed oddly familiar to both girls. Out in the large courtyard were large group of masked hooded figures. Most of them seemed to be men, judging by their stance. They were all circling around one particularly commanding figure. The head honcho, presumably. He seemed to glance towards them, "Ah Lucius, I see you have Draco and Josh with you. But who are the other two?" His voice sounded almost suspicious.

Lucius bowed his head slightly, in respect to the other man. "This girl," he pointed to Morna, "Is the assassin we ordered." He fidgeted, "If you remember, Sir, we specifically ordered a muggle. To throw off the Order. They will not be expecting guns to come into play, I should think."

The masked man hissed angrily, "I remember, you fool. I am no forgetful coot."

Lucius bowed low, "of course, My Lord."

Morna watched this interaction with intense care to detail, though her face remained collected. The phrase, '_The best way to judge a man is how he treats those inferior to him…_' came to her mind.

The man in the center stared Morna up and down, then glanced at Liz, who shivered, but raised her head and gave an endearing smile, "and the smaller one?" Liz raised an eyebrow, and it took all her effort not to comment.

Lucius bowed again, "The sister, My Lord, she is indifferent to the situation." Liz bit back her point of just how indifferent she was. Snobs. Instead, she took as step back, knowing that Morna would not be happy if she interfered.

The so called Lord stared at Morna, as if he was evaluating her. "Do you have experience with magical existence?"

Morna signed, "You could say that." Liz stared at her in shock. When was this? Morna continued, "Look, do you need a show of skill, some do. If you don't need anything, I would like to get to my apartment." The words were polite, but there was a distinct note of edge in her voice.

Lord Voldemort did not reply, he strode towards her, and walked around her, she didn't even tighten her stance. "Can you fight off a dementor? It is only stoppable by a certain spell. If you even know what a dementor is."

Morna smirked at his cold tone, "Yes, I know what it is, and magic is not the only way to bring it down."

Voldemort turned abruptly, and beckoned a masked man forward. He whispered something to the man, who walked out of the room abruptly. Voldemort gave a cold laugh, "We'll see just how cocky you are."

Morna still didn't move. A dementor floated into the room, insuring immediate effects. The Death Eaters walked to the edges of the room, keep as much distance between themselves and the creature as possible. Liz fled towards the door as it swept past her, holding back tears as horrible memories flooded her brain. Voldemort seemed unaffected and stared at Morna, who was equally unaffected.

The creature went straight towards Morna. She pulled her gun back out, a cold, calm look on her face. She shot, again and again. Bangs penetrated the room as bullets hit the dementor repeatedly, right in the head. The dementor kept coming.

Morna used her other hand to pull out a second gun, and began shooting where the creature's heart would have been. After what seemed like forever, the monstrosity went down. Morna continued to shoot until she ran out of bullets, the spun the guns in her hands, and pushed them back in place. The room took on an eerie silence. The dementor was gone, leaving behind the rags that had floated sinisterly around it. Finally, Voldemort spoke, "You have certainly proven yourself." He turned to the Death Eaters, who were whispering amongst themselves, "SILENCE! You have three weeks to get the job done, any time after that and I am no longer obliged to pay the rest of the payment. Until then," he handed her a sack of coins. She pulled one out and rolled her eyes.

"Gallons, figures. I will contact you when the job is complete." With this, she walked confidently towards the door, grabbed a shell-shocked Liz by the arm, and left.

THERE! THAT IS THE CHAPTER! I am sooooooooo sorry it took so long for this to get updated, I had a serious case of writer's block. I mean, it was BAD. Anywhoo, hope you like it! Thanks to FF! You rules!


End file.
